


Grounding

by Azuresky2468



Category: Infamous - Fandom, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Grounding, Hurt/Comfort, I love to hurt my characters, Panic Attacks, Reggie is a good person, real super hero Reggie Rowe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresky2468/pseuds/Azuresky2468
Summary: Atsila is having an anxiety attack, Reggie steps in to help her.





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're interesting in hanging out and talking with other writers come join my discord server, Authors corner! You can talk with other writers, talk about what you're working on, beta read, and a whole lot more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/qCqZvGn

Stop. No. Wrong. Stop. 

Atsila blinked looking around the small room. 

No. Wrong. Bad. Stop thinking. 

She inhaled deeply but didn't feel like she had any air in her lungs at all. 

No. Stop. Make it stop. Not now. 

She drummed the tips of her fingers against her thumb. 

No. Why. Go away. Worthless. No. Stop. 

She felt what was in her pockets, a set of keys, and started rubbing her fingers over them. 

They hate you. No. Worthless. Stop. Useless. Stop thinking. 

She moved her hand from her pockets and started scratching at her neck. 

Worthless. Useless. Why are you even here? They hate you. 

Her fingers didn't stop moving leaving her throat to wring her hands and crack her knuckles. 

Worthlessuselesstheyhateyouyourejustaburdenwhywouldanyonewanttobearoundyou

“Atsila?” 

She looked up suddenly, shocked by the intrusion of her thoughts. Only then did she notice she was curled up so tightly in the chair she sat in that her legs had gone numb. 

“Is something Wrong?” the person asked. She noticed she hadn't registered who was talking to her and looked up again. Reggie stood in the doorway, concern on his face. 

Look what you did. You're making him worry for you. Useless. Can't even take care of yourself. 

“I-I'm, I'm, I’m fine” she responded. 

Can't even speak properly. Pathetic. Helpless little girl. Worthless. 

“Really?” Reggie asked doubt thick in his tone. He walked up to her and she curled further into herself. “Cause it looks like you're about to break your own finger.”  
Atsila looked at her hands. Her left bending her right index finger back farther than it wanted to go. 

Stupid. Helpless. Coward! Pathetic! You're making him worry about you when he has better things to do! 

“Just, just, just try, trying to crack my, my fing, fingers.” She responded keeping her eyes downcast. 

Stupid little girl! 

“Sorry,” she added quietly. 

“Hey look at me.” 

Atsila's head shot up and she stared into Reggie's eyes.

“I want you to look around and find five things you can see. Can you do that for me?” Reggie asked grabbing her hands so she stopped trying to break her own finger.  
Atsila nodded and looked around the room. 

“Um, I see, uh, the tv, and, and, the table, uh, th-this chair, the cou-couch, and you.” Atsila finished looking back to Reggie. 

Useless. Why bother. Leave him alone.

“Good. Now four things you can touch.”  
Atsila bit the inside of her cheek moving her hand to the various objects around her. 

“The um fabric of the chair, my, my clothes, you’re hand, and uh your shirt” 

Shut up. Stop. Worthless.

“Okay, now three things you can hear.”

“My, my voice, the uh tv, and um there are birds outside.”

Stop. You’re such a nuisance. 

“You’re doing good. Now two things you can smell.”

Atsila closed her eyes trying to focus. 

“There’s something coming from the kitchen, popcorn I think? And um I can smell you.” She said quietly.

“Do I smell bad?” Reggie joked with a laugh making Atsila smirk. 

“Last thing, one thing you can taste.”  
Atsila hesitated for a moment.

“Blood. I bit my cheek earlier.” 

“That’s alright as long as you aren’t doing permanent damage, like breaking your finger. Do you feel better?”  
Atsila nodded looking up at him with a small smile. 

“Thank you. But um, how did you know?” 

“Delsin has panic attacks pretty often so I’m pretty good at recognizing them and dealing with it.” Reggie smiled standing up to his full height again. “I planned on watching Netflix for a bit wanna join?” Atsila smiled with a nod and moved to the couch as Reggie fetched the popcorn.


End file.
